Entangled
by xsakakix
Summary: Vampire love story. Mary's life is incomplete, until she meets a mysterious boy, who could change her life forever... but will she be willing to pay the price for a taste of happiness? Please read!
1. Chap 1 Two people?

**Note to ALL readers: This story was something I wrote for school and after much whining from my friends I have posted it. IF the story gets good reviews/comments from others I WILL add sections weekly. **

**Also this is a completely made up story and is all my own work.**

**PLEASE ENJOY!!**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVAMPED! MEANING I HAVE REFORMATTED IT AND CHANGED A FEW THINGS.**

**--  
**

_**Mary**_

Something calls to me. I feel it in every inch of my body, pulling me towards the unknown. I get up and pull my coat on and glance at the clock, it's nearly midnight, yet my brain does not register this and I continue my way out.

The night's air bites at my skin but I welcome it.

The icy wind numbs my heart and limbs, leaving me in a zombie like feeling of life. I am pulled unconsciously to a park not far from my house, a park that I grew up in, and I sit down on a stone bench.

The moon shines from behind the trees like it is my guardian, welcoming me into its light, protecting me from the evils that lurk around me.

That's when I see him. A person not standing ten feet from me, gazing at my moon, total unaware that I am here.

His face is like a marble statue, skin snowy white and flawless. He seems sad, although I cannot tell for sure; he wore no emotion on his face. But something told me he was lonely.

_**Vincent**_

After a hundreds of years of being a creature whom feeds off humans to live as pitiful as I do, it's easy to regret all that you are, and all that you have taken from the world. You don't want to wake up at night, you don't want that sweet elixir of immortality anymore, you only want to die.

To end it all and go to the hell that awaits a damned soul like yours. But I cannot, because after a hundred years of life I have begun to fear death.

I awake this night a vampire, as I have done for the thirty-six-thousand nights before it, to feed once again on an innocent mortal. I walk to an empty park near my hiding place and stop to gaze at the moon.

Like me the moon has not aged with time but unlike me the moon has not taken lives. The moon is godlike object while I am a parasite.

My senses run a muck as a human girl walks closely by. She sits on a stone bench and looks up at the moon as if asking for protection. I think to kill her, to kill my thirst, but I stay frozen and look back up at my longtime companion.

I enjoy her presence and maintain my control for blood as she looks at me with questions in her large emerald eyes.

--

**Well thats it! If you liked it PLEASE tell me!! I personally don't think it is anything great but my friends seem to think so, so Id like to know what you all think! Thanks so much for reading!  
**


	2. Chap 2 I Didn't Mean To

**:A Note Before Reading:**

**This addition to Entangled is for ****KMD3271****!! YAY ******** Thanks for those who gave me their insight, added Entangled to their favorites, or added me to authors alert. I'm so glad other people enjoy my writing WAY more than I do. This is a simple add on, and nothing really happens. I hope better future chapters wont be a stupid but this is all I had time to come up with… Enjoy!**

**THIS CHAPTER OF ENTANGLED HAS BEEN REVAMPED. MEANING I HAVE REFORMATTED IT AND CHANGED A FEW THINGS!  
**

**--  
**

_**Vincent**_

Her eyes flicker towards me every few seconds to check if I'm still there.

The large pupils of her eyes beckon me as does her raising pulse. Her scent is intoxicating drawing me towards her. I imagine over powering her frail body, running my fingers through her long crimson hair, and sinking my fangs into that flawless skin. An image that would make even my dead heart want to beat.

It would take a matter of seconds, I knew, and no one would witness it out here this time of night. She wouldn't be my undoing physically… but if I killed such a sweet creature she would be mentally and I'm barely holding on as it is.

Possessiveness takes over and I have the need to own her. Make her mine and no one else's.

It would be easy prey wise, she already attractively drawn to me, a vampire's natural power. I want more than that. Yet I am rusty with dealing with humans, I haven't had to converse with one in so long and human minds are so simple and easy to harm, I am afraid I will scare her off.

_**Mary**_

He continues to stand there, that Greek stature not a muscle out of place. I cannot help but glance at him every so often to make sure I am not dreaming. He seems so unreal with his dark razor sharp features. He is like other guy I've ever seen before. It's like he's one of those romantic novel fantasies that you know you can never have.

My body calls out to touch him, to cress the smoothness of his face, his powerful muscles, and pray that he doesn't disappear. I feel as though I could wait forever. Till my body grows old and gray, my mind melts, and my heart stops beating I would be able to wait.

To hear his voice,

To have him touch me.

_**Vincent**_

I move with one precise motion and place myself beside her on the stone bench.

It takes her a second to realize I am there and jumps when she sees me next to her grapping her heart in the process. I hold back laugher and close my eyes to listen to the rhythmic song in her chest.

"You scared me," she has a captivating voice that matches her gothic demeanor. I open my eyes and look at her in fresher light. She is pale, like me, and beautiful beyond my human standards. With a smooth round face and green eyes that peer out at you with forebode of passion.

I realize she is waiting for me to say something.

"I'm sorry," I whisper reaching out and touching a strand of her hair so lightly I'm sure she doesn't notice, "I didn't mean to." She stares at me with an exquisite look of lust. I control myself and my 'animal' urges. "It's dangerous for such an exquisite girl to be out here alone. You should be at home, tucked away in your nice warm bed."

Her cheeks flush with color.

"I-I was just taking a walk when I saw the moon," she says shyly glancing up at me and smiling. "I've always loved the moon, envied it really." She sighs to herself and turns away from me. "Besides I don't think anything bad could happen to me under this moon."

I grin. "Oh my dear, you have no idea."

--

**Well that's all for now. I'm sorry you had to read that! ******** The story line didn't go anywhere!! Uh! I promise I will try to make the next chapter much better! Still, please support my efforts, they are all for you guys!**

**Until next time! And thank you everyone! ******


	3. Chap 3 I'm Sorry

**To all my readers I am so sorry that I have not posted in a long time! I hope you dont give up me!! Im trying guys.**

**PLEASE NOTE THIS CHAPTER OF ENTANGLED HAS BEEN REVAMPED! MEANING I HAVE REFORMATTED IT AND CHANGED SOME THINGS!**

**--**

_**Mary**_

He smiles at me, very catlike, that suggests he knows something I don't.

"Oh my dear, you have on idea." With that his moves his hand towards me, slowing like he is unsure about me, then electricity shoots though me making me pull my hand away.

My heart pounds in my chest and I want to run away from him, yet at he same time I never want to leave, so I stay still. He seems slightly surprised at my reaction for a slight moment but he recovers and his smile only deepens making his eyes slimmer in a kind of dream like state.

"You scare me," I whisper.

He takes his hand away and leans back against the stone bench and sweeps his hands throw his dark hair with a long sigh.

"Its better that way," he says quietly.

I frown, not understanding what he means. _He sure is cryptic, _I think to myself, and I feel I must explain my actions. "I just that…" I pause and think of the right words, "I want to stay… here with you."

I look away I am so embarrassed not to mention I sound like a complete fool.

"I mean you excite me," he laughs silently but I can feel him holding it in. "But my instinct is to stay away from you."

His laughs reach the air and I my face gets hot and I'm not sure weather to laugh with him or be angry. "What!? What'd I say wrong?"

"You didn't say anything wrong that's what so funny," he laughs, "You should lesion to those instincts." He stops laughing, back to a stony state, and his voice becomes very serious. "They'll keep you alive."

I feel like I should be scared, but in truth, his words have no effect on me. He lowers his hands back on the bench next to me. I stretch my arm out and place my hand on his. He is cold like death and I am frightened as my hand feels on like its fire.

I run my fingers over his slowly with a burning in my fingertips. I glace up quickly to see his reaction, and he is staring at me intensely, unmoving.

I return my focus back to his hand, placing my palm on his, and entwining our fingers into a tangled mess. I prepare myself when I look back up at him, but I find that his eyes are closed. He looks so peaceful, serine somehow, like when you are at an old cemetery at night.

I pull our hands up to my quivering lips and kiss the back of his hand slightly. His eyes fly open, his hands falling away from mine, and suddenly he is standing at last twenty feel from me.

"I'm sorry," I say spooked.

"Give me a moment," he whispers furiously but I hear him loud and clear.

Tears brim my eyes and I try to wipe them away, but my efforts fail when a lonely tear streams down my cheek. I reach to wipe this shameful tear away as well but it not my hand that catches it, it's an icy hand, strong and fragile the same.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry if I scared you," he coos, "I just have to be able to control myself around your kind."

_Your kind? What does that mean?_

"You're not mad at me?" I ask.

"Not at all…" He smiles lightly, "I just realized I don't know your name."

"Mary."

"Well Mary, I am not mad at you," he chuckles, "You captivate me really." I can only stare and imagine how stupid I must look. "But," He starts looking around, "You should go home. I'm not the best company to keep this time of night…"

My body moves on it own and I start walking in the direction of my home, but before I leave the park I turn around to where my mysterious companion is still sitting, finding him staring directly at me. "What's your name!?" I call.

"Vincent." _It suits him._

"Will I ever see you again?"

"It isn't wise!"

"I'll take my chances!"

"Then yes, my dear Mary, yes you will." And he is gone just as he came.

--

**I hope you will review this for me or send me messages with any ideas you might have! I look forward to them. **

**Thank you for reading!!  
**


	4. Chap 4 I Keep Thinking

**Entangled**

**Chapter 4**

**Note before reading: I'm sorry to all my readers for taking a LONG time to update. I honestly thought I would just stop but I can't leave it like that. This chapter goes out to the people who will forgive a poor high school student for beings extremely lazy. And a special thanks to KMD3271 for all her ideas. You're a sweetheart.**

* * *

_**Mary:**_

He stands there in all his glorified beauty, just the way I remember him. Pale skin with razor sharp features, dark dreamlike eyes, and messy chocolate brown hair. Ah. No matter how many times I see him he is still as wonderful as ever.

His skin glitters before my eyes while all around him lays darkness. He is looking at the sky just like when I first met him, still no emotion displayed on his fine face.

I walk towards him. He doesn't turn to me – doesn't even move from his spot. A Greek statue focused on something up in the sky. I keep walking, and stretch an arm out to him. After a moment it hits me. I'm not getting any closer to him!

I look down at my feet, yes, they are moving but I'm not getting anywhere. I look up, panic spreading through my body, and try to run to him but the result is the same. I get no closer and to my horror he seems to be getting farther away.

Frustrated tears break through the rims of my eyes and slide down my face. I yell Vincent's name as loud as I can.

He looks my direction and gives me a lazy smile.

My heart threatens my rib cage, _He sees me!_ My arms both reach for him, as I keep running despite the ache in my legs, and yell his name again.

He makes no move for me, only his smile grows deeper, as if to welcome me.

A light shows from the darkness and only makes him more beautiful. It shimmers around him, and off his pearly teeth, accenting his fangs perfectly. _FANGS!?_

- - -

I wake with a start, sitting straight up, and cover my face in my hands. Tears have wet my face and caused my skull to pound. Once again I have been betrayed by my dreams. How many times have I dreamed of him? And after only meeting him once!

But dare I mention that was two weeks ago?

"_Will I ever see you again!?" _I had yelled to him that night.

"_It isn't wise!"_

"_I'll take my chances!"_

And his reply had taken me by storm: _"Then yes, my dear Mary, you will."_

Yeah right. I closed my eyes and couldn't help recalling my disappointment.

- - -

Going home that night I slept more soundly than I had in decades.

All the next day all I could think about was him. Constantly distracted in my classes and completely oblivious to my friends, I thought about him. Always on my mind I went through my day not telling anyone about Vincent. I didn't want them to pick away at it and make it any less extraordinary then it was.

I just shrugged their concerns away and went through my day in a continued daze.

After school I thought about going to the park, to see if he was there, but I didn't want to push my luck so I went home as usual.

There had never been a longer day for me in my entire life. Time seemed to be taking its… well, time. And trying to make the day seem less than a drag I did my chores and homework.

By six I was sure I was going to go insane. I even checked all the clocks I could find to see if the time - to my great insanity - was somehow wrong. It wasn't.

At dinner, the only time my father sets aside time to see me, I couldn't eat. I had to excuse myself, to which my dad replied, "I'll be leaving tomorrow morning to fly to New York. Also I am going to spend the night at my office -" That's pretty much his home anyways –"I pray you will take care of yourself."

No, he doesn't. But like a good daughter I say ok and wish him a great trip and head to my room.

Upstairs I lay down and for the life me try to sleep but to no avail.

So I lay there – until promptly looking at my clock, for at least the thousandth time, to which it read:

11:56 and that was close enough to Midnight for me because my body couldn't wait anther minute.

I jumped out of bed and got dressed in a hurry – only pausing for a second to debate whether or not to dress up a little bit – which I didn't, and dashed down stairs.

With my dad always gone it doesn't scare me anymore to think I am alone in this house or not having any family in the area. The only thing that gets to me is, wondering if he'll come back here, sometime I doubt it but he hasn't left me yet.

I try not to look at the family portraits and half run out the door and into the street.

I walk too fast towards the park but tell myself to slow down. My heart flutters in my chest – a little faster for each step I get closer to my destination – and my palms start to sweat slightly.

I walk down the stone path that leads into the park and stop midway. I was excited, having waited all day how could I not be? But I had to be prepared for the unexpected. I realized only then that I had fallen, hard and fast, for a man I knew nothing about.

And I didn't care.

Taking a deep breath I continued into the park, leafs crunching under my feet noisily, and went to the little stone bench we had met at the night before.

Then I did the only thing I could do then. I sat down, put my hands in my lap, and waited. And waited. And waited.

He didn't appear that night.

Nor any night after that. Till finally, after a week, I stopped going.

Instead I have these dreams. He's always there, just out of reach, smiling at me.

- - -

I sigh and open my eyes slowly and despite myself glance at the clock.

12:42 pm

Turning over I close my eyes once again and try to back to sleep. After awhile my blankets start to itch and my bedroom grows hot. I pull off the blanket in attempt to cool down but then I am uncomfortable and turn about to find a good spot to go back to sleep, but I cant, and instantly give up. _It's no use and you know it, _I say to myself.

I get up, stretching in the process, and grasp for some clothes.

_There's only one thing to do._

So after a week of avoiding it, I go back to the place I met him, a part of me hoping he'll be there this time.

* * *

**Hope you guy's aren't too mad at me! I will try to update soon, but I cannot make any promises. Reviews are more than welcomed. And thank you again for all the support!! **

**xsakakix**


	5. Chap 5 I Wish You Didn't See

**Entangled**

**Chapter 5**

**Note: This chapter goes out to a sweet girl who wrote the ONLY review for the last chapter. Thank you ****VaMpIrEcHiCk13**** you're a sweetie. You've given me a reason to keep writing this thing.**

**--  
**

_Vincent_

My body wakes as the sun goes down. I open my eyes to see the underneath of the floor in the old house I reside in. Renting a room from a seventy-something year old man may not seem like a vampire thing to do, but he's witty, doesn't ask questions, and rent is cheap.

Not that it matters. My victims pay the price, not me.

I stretch out and sigh. My mind starts racing again, like it has for days now, over and over never moving to a new topic. Life isn't as complete now as I thought it was about two weeks back. Never since becoming what I am have I felt I needed anything other than myself.

I mean, sure, I had been depressed over being alone, about how this all started and maybe about taking other people lives but NEVER had I felt that I needed anther body next to mine. Never have I felt the need to share my eternity with anther vampire.

And now there was this girl.

A girl! A mortal teenage girl no less! How could this have happened? How many times had I remembered that beautifully curious face of hers? How many times did I search to remember the smell of her skin… the shape of her, dare I say, lips? There was just no answer.

I shake my head and start removing the wooden floor boards over my body and crawl out from my 'bed'. Quickly replacing the boards I move to the dresser to get clothed. Yes, I sleep naked. Ever tried sleeping under the floor in an old mans house, whom by the way turns the heat on high because he thinks its freezing, and stay clothed? Well it's impossible – even for a vampire.

When I am decent, in black pants and a maroon sweater, I go downstairs to face my roomie.

As always he is sitting in his old blue lazy-boy, all wrapped up despite the heat of the room, and watching Wheel of Fortune. I have to smile at this, because he is mumbling all the correct answers, and waving his hand at the screen as if this show disgusts him.

Bill, or William I like to call him, is an interesting person. For someone as smart as him you would have thought he had done something more with his life than be a hard working family man, but he had not, even when his job was being something as unfulfilling as a Plummer. He had at one time been a young scientist but given it all up. Not only that, he had told me he never regretted the choices he had made.

He had, as he likes to call this life changer, fallen in love.

---

"_You fell in love?" I asked._

_He coughed and nodded, "Yes, I fell in love with Ginny Brown." He chuckled. "She was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on, right from the very moment I first saw her and when it came down to it, I chose her over.. Well everything." I snorted but he just shook his head._

"_I don't understand." I said a little annoyed._

_He laughs as hard as his little body would let him. "You may not understand now, son, but one day it'll just hit you."_

"_What will hit me?" I mocked. I didn't like this conversation._

_He shrugs and sighs, "The realization that you cannot be without that someone."_

---

When I thought about it then, nearly seven years ago, it seemed like the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard of. I mean I had been alive for hundreds of years! And never had I experienced something like 'falling in love'. It seemed made-up and maybe it really is.

Back then I thought about how this poor man had given up everything, and now had nothing. His wife was dead, his kids gone off fulfilling their own dreams, and he was left here in this old house surrounded by all those memories. He didn't seem to mind these facts at all though, he just seemed to enjoy the time he was given, he had hope.

He is, in a way, my hero. Weird isn't it? A monster having a hero, who might I add was younger than I am, and will die before I do.

Standing here now I think I understand what he had been trying to tell me about love. Only at the moment I was choosing to avoid it, but secretly, hoping it wouldn't go away.

"Good evening William."

He turns his head towards me and smiles like I am his family. To him I cannot be sure, for me he most certainly the only thing I would call family. "Aw Vincent your finally up! Come here young man and sit next to me." I moved extra human for William, afraid that if I startle him it will be his ending, and sit on the old couch next to his chair. "You're already dressed to go out." He points out accusingly, and frowns.

"Not before I talk to you, of course, William. I do, in fact, have something to ask you." I stop and smile to myself. "Some advice if you will."

His eyes grow wide. "It's about time, my boy! You haven't asked me for advice in the seven years I have known you." He pauses and waits. When I don't say anything he starts in again. "Come on now it can't be that bad. Ask me, I got to put this old man brain to use somehow."

Now how can you turn that down?

"Well…" I stop, not sure about how to continue. "I met this girl a few nights ago and -"

"And you have feelings for her?" I nod rather shyly. "Well what's the problem then? Go get her!"

I can't help but laugh. "Go get her? Surely William I am not to "go get her" when I do not know her." _And because I'm not even human! _I think to myself, but I feel I cannot tell my old friend about this fact, but he is clever so he may already know.

"Then get to know her." He states simply.

"William, please, think about what you're saying." And now he laughs.

"There is no need for me to pause. You have never once asked me about a woman, and I most certainly have never seen you with one, so what's the problem about getting to know this young lady?" He looks at me as if he wants an answer, but continues on anyways.

"Why are you so hesitant to go after her? Surely she must like you, I don't know how any young woman who could not, so why not? You'll never know until you try."

"William -" He scoffs at me and does his hand waving at me.

I have been dismissed. I laugh, getting up slowly, eyeing him and move towards the door. "Thank you, William; I will take your advice."

He turns to me, smile replaying his worn lips, "You had better, Vincent, this seems like you're… 'Moment'." I open my mouth to ask him what he's talking about, but he's already watching TV again, and I know I won't get anymore out of him.

---

The night is cold around me, and even though I cannot feel it, I bundle up against it out of habit. I automatically walk towards the neighborhood park listening for my food.

A few yards off I hear two people yelling, sounds like a relationship on the fritz, I grin to myself. Walking towards my two unsuspecting happy meals I am careful not to step on the dead leaves that are scattered across the ground.

When they finally come into view I hide myself behind an oak tree, but really there is no need, they wouldn't notice a plane crash right now.

The woman is yelling and crying, waving her hands around like she's on fire, while the man is sitting on a bench shaking his head slowly looking bored and annoyed.

"How can you break up with me!?" She yells in his face. "We have been together for two years! And _now_ your telling me its not working!?" A new crying fit begins.

"Will you just shut up?" He spits, doesn't raise his voice, and doesn't even look in her direction. "I've been seeing someone else ever since we met, Ashley, I just can't stand the fact that I have to go home to _you_." He scoffs disgustingly.

She stops, clearly shocked, as fresh tears roll down her face silently. "Honestly you're really dense. I've been trying to get you to break up with me but you just wouldn't take the bait."

"What?" She croaks.

"It's over!" He finally flips his lid, standing up, and shoves her to the ground. It's time to cut in.

Instantly I am at her side. "Hello," I smile sweetly taking her hand, "What is a beautiful young lady doing on the ground?" She stares at me with huge shaken eyes.

"Mind your business asshole!" The man threatens me; I have the urge to just rip his throat out.

I ignore him, keeping my eyes locked with the women's, "You should go home, beautiful. This guy isn't worth your time." I wink. "Leave him to me." I add acidly.

She nods and instantly starts walking away.

"Get back here! I'm not done with you!" The man yells at her, but she can't hear him, of course he doesn't know that. I watch her walk until she rounds a corner and in a flash I am at the man's side.

"I wonder what she saw in you," I whisper in his ear, "was it your good looks?" I grasp his shoulder and push him down on the bench. He stares at me with wide eyes.

"Don't touch me." He had meant to yell it, I can tell, but he doesn't have the guts to do it now.

"You are not in the position to be giving orders, young man, I think that privilege belongs to- " I pick him up and throw him across the grass a few yards, "ME!".

He scrambles to get up. "H-How did you.. W-w-what do- " He can't finish because he is shaking too violently.

Again I frighten him by popping up by his side and yanking him up by his hair. "Maybe," I said pretending to think, "It's because on your personality."

This is about the point where he starts begging. "Please, please I don't want to die!" He cries. He goes on and on until I let him drop to the ground – and he thinks he's free.

"Thank you, thank you so much. Thank you." He starts to crawl away from me, but I reach down and grasp his ankle, pulling him back.

He turns over to face me questions written all over his face. "You thought I'd let you go?" I ask sweetly.

He nods.

"Tears don't work remember?" I hiss, yanking him into my arms, and seek my fangs into his neck.

Blood fills my mouth and the monster in me takes over.

--

When I'm done I discard the body in the brushes carelessly.

Running I hand through my hair I sign to myself, again out of habit, and walk over the wooden bench. Laying down and stretching out I close my eyes and listen to the night.

The soothing sounds of animals are all around me. A bird hums in its sleep right above my head, while some yards from me an owl swoops down and catches a mouse in his claws. I smile at its success and compare it to my own. _Crunch._

Abruptly, I sit up; somewhere in the brush someone is watching me. I marvel at how I didn't notice before, glancing in the direction the sound came from, I spot someone in the darkness. Quickly I move from my resting place and jerk the person upright.

Fangs extended, I'm ready to take a bite out of whoever's been watching me, when I find myself looking into the teary eyes of Mary. My sweet Mary; who I hadn't seen in over two weeks.

A hundred questions cross my mind but I stay silent. We stare at each other for so long my existence doesn't seem anything compared to these minutes. Finally I have to break the silence.

"Mary?" I whisper.

She smiles through her tears as her warm fingers slide across my cheek, "Your fangs are showing."

--

**OMG! I'm the author and even I have questions!**

**Please send me a review! I can't write if no one wants to read.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!**


End file.
